Shaddap You Face
"Shaddap You Face" is an Australian song written and performed by Joe Dolce (known at that time as the Joe Dolce Music Theatre) in 1980. It has set a number of sales and longevity records. Sales and chart positions It went to Number 1 on the Australian pop charts in 1980. It reached Number 1 in the UK Singles Chart on 21 February 1981 and stayed there for three weeks until 14 March 1981. "Shaddap You Face" was also Number 1 in 11 other countries. There have been over 50 different foreign language cover versions, and hundreds more published informally on YouTube with new versions being recorded and uploaded every year. The original release sold over 6 million copies and has remained the most successful Australian-produced single in Australian music history for 33 years straight, with sales of over 350,000+ copies. It was Australia's first triple platinum recording by the old count of 100,000 units equaling platinum status, which has since changed to 75,000 units. In 2002, "Shaddap You Face" also overtook country legend Slim Dusty's 22-year longevity record for 'A Pub with No Beer,' which went to Number 1 in 1957, and was Australia's first gold record and only gold 78rpm record. In the U.S., the song peaked at No. 53 on the Billboard Hot 100. However, it was played non-stop on the Dr. Demento show to the point of being #6 on the year end Funny 25 that year. The National Folk Festival in Canberra featured 'The Inspired Shaddap You Face Contest' in April 2006. Festival artists were invited to perform their interpretations of the classic song. The Cygnet Folk Festival in Tasmania featured the second 'Inspired Shaddap You Face Contest' in the following year. Joe Dolce was invited to be the MC at both events. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=2 editSome of the many international cover versions http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=3 editAustralia *Aboriginal: Gnarnyarrhe Inmurray Waitarie & Joe Dolce. (Indjubunji language dialect version). *Christian cover version: Mrs Liz Luva, for the Clontarf Beach Baptist Church vacation Bible School: (lyrics to original tune.) *South Australian Version: Bazz & Pilko, 'Bite Your Bum' (banned from airplay by SA radio stations). *Queensland version: Max Bygraves. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=4 editNew Zealand *Prince Tui Teka - in a medley with Chuck Berry’s, ‘My Ding-A-Ling', on his album, ‘Prince Tui Teka: The Man The Legend’ http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=5 editUSA *KRS-One - "Shutupayouface" -hip hop album: SNEAK ATTACK. *Lou Monte, album title: Shaddap You Face *How Ya Doin' Boys, New York City. *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' episode "The Great Gladiator Gig" (only in the original version) *''Mr. Belvedere'' - covered by Bob Uecker in episode #32, "Debut" http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=6 editCanada *Dominique Michel, Dodo... pas à peu près (1981) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=7 editThe Netherlands *Dingetje, 'Houtochdiekop'. (album has several dialectal variations) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=8 editBelgium *De Strangers, 'Agget Mor Fret'. *Stephane Steeman, 'Faut Garder Le Moral'. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=9 editGermany *Gottlieb Wendehals, 'Mensch ärger dich nicht'. *Party Service Band, 'Wenn die Bühne brennt'. *Volkmann, ‘Shaddapp You Face’ *Remixed 'Italo House Mix' mini-disc from original recording *Klaus Wunderlich (instrumental Wersi organ version as part of a medley) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=10 editDenmark *Østjydsk Musikforsyning, 'Holdopperdetfis' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=11 editFrance *Sheila, 'Et ne la ramène pas'. guitar rock version, by one of France's most beloved female pop singers. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=12 editMexico *5 Fingers, 'Callate La Boca'. *Grupo Latino, 'Mi Mama Me Decia Callate'. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=13 editUnited Kingdom *Manuel, (Andrew Sachs) The Spanish waiter from Fawlty Towers broken-Spanish version, titled, 'Shaddap You Face.' *Lee Brennan, 'Scouse' version, 'Shut Yer Gob' *EMF, grunge pop version. Album: Ruby Trax *The Abs, 'Shaddap You Face', on their album, 'A Wop Bop A Loo Bop.' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=14 editSouth Africa *Leon Schuster, 'Hou Jou Bek'. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=15 editIceland *Laddi, 'Skammastu þín svo!'. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=16 editItaly *Franchi & Ingrassia, 'Ali Ali Ale'. (Franchi & Ingrassia are two of Italy's most well known entertainers having made over 100 films together) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=17 editIreland *Billy Mena, 'Shut Up Yer Gub’. *Mario Rosenstock, playing then-Chelsea manager José Mourinho on Today FM's Gift Grub to Roman Abramovich. The song was released in Volume 8 of the series compilation called The G Factor. *On 31 May 2012, Senan Molony sang a version on Tonight with Vincent Browne when it emerged that Vincent Browne did not know what it was. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=18 editCzechoslovakia *Helena Vondráčková & Jiří Korn, 'Já na bráchu blues'. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=19 editPapua New Guinea *Breeze Band, 'Pasim Pes Bilong Yu'. (local pidgin version) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shaddap_You_Face&action=edit&section=20 editPortugal *Ana Faria & Os Queijinhos Frescos, "Onde estás ó Zé?". This was a children's song. Category:1980 singles